The Fight For Love
by TheRavenViolinist
Summary: Rin and Len used to date, until one day, Len moved away, taking another girl with him. Three years later, Rin is happy in her relationship with Mikuo, and being with her friends, Miku and Leon. That is, until Len returns. As she can not forgive him for what he did, she pushes him away, whilst he tries to win her back. Will he succed? RIN X LEN! With some Rin x Mikuo and Miku x Leon
1. Return

**A/N: Hello ^_^ Sorry I've been away! I've had camp and work each night. I'm only 15, why all the stress? XD Jk I asked for it. **

**Well here is a new story idea! Personally, I think it will turn out better. I've been mapping it out for a while and decided to launch it. **

**I will be updating these stories in the next few days: **

**The Boy Named Kagamine**

**The Final Test of The Sannin**

**Supernatural**

**Note: My Criminal Romance was taken down for further editing. Should be reposted soon. **

**Moonlight Kiss will continue within the next 10 days. **

**Thanks! Now sit back, turn your eyes to the screen and enjoy!**

* * *

**~Rin's POV~**

It was just another ordinary Monday. I was a junior at Crypton High, and I was really excited to see my friends, and my awesome boyfriend. Life was great. I finally reached the school door, when I heard a voice call my name.

"Riiinnnn~," shouts Miku, my number one best friend. I turn and give her a wave.

"Hey Miku," I say. She runs over and practically glomps me. I love her to death, but she's so dramatic. She acts like she hasn't seen me in three years. I should be used to it by now, she does it every Monday. I finally push her off of me and she starts her morning blab.

"So Rin, how was your weekend. Mine was... *dramatic pause and signature Miku pose* FABULOUS," she shouts. I laugh uncomfortably.

"That's great, mine was alright, I mostly hung out with Mikuo," I say. Mikuo was my boyfriend, which is what started the friendship between me and Miku. She smiles.

"I'm glad you and my brother are together, so much better than you and... him," she says. I know why she stopped on the name. About three or four years ago, I dated this guy named Len Kagamine. He was amazing at the time, but one day, he just packed up, moved and took some other girl with him. It still bothers me to this day, but I wasn't going to let it ruin my only happy Monday.

"Yah, I know. Mikuo is so much better than that prick," I say. She giggles. I love Miku, I'm glad we're friends. Suddenly I hear another voice behind me.

"Hey guys," says Leon. Leon is Miku's boyfriend. I'm happy for her, but Leon is a player! He probably has cheated on her like 5 million times. Okay, a little bit of an exaggeration but you see what I mean.

"Hi," I say blandly. Leon winks at me, and I cringe. If he tries to hit on me in front of Miku, I will punch him in the teeth.

"Hey babe," he says, walks over to Miku and slams his lips on hers. Gross! Doesn't she know how many other girls mouths have sucked on his? Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I scream and judo flip the person who grabbed me. I look down and see my boyfriend, Mikuo, lying injured on the ground.

"Sorry," I squeal, as I reach out to my hand to help him up. He smiles.

"Not the attention I was expecting," he jokes. I giggle and press my lips against his. I was happy... Mikuo treats me waaaayyy better then Len ever did. I wonder how Len is doing... Hmm... it's not like I'll ever see him again. I pull away and he pulls me into his embrace.

"So guys, what's on the schedule for today," asks Mikuo.

"It's double date night," shouts Miku. We all laugh, but she's right. Today is double date night, Me and Mikuo with Miku and Leon.

"Right, where are we going again," I ask.

"To the Sushi Bar downtown," says Leon. I nod, when we all realize, school started 30 minutes ago.

"SHIT," I yell. We speed inside and trip through the door like dominos. Ms. Megpoid is standing there with a disturbed expression on her face. She pulls out her clipboard.

"Ah. Mikuo, Miku, Rin and Leon. You're all late, AGAIN! Detention for all of you tomorrow," she shouts. We nod and she points for us to take our seats. She then turns to the class.

"Everyone, we will be having a new student joining us today," says .

"Ooh a new student," whispers Miku.

"He used to be a student here," continues Ms. Megpoid.

"Oh it's a guy, I wonder if he's cute," whispers Luka.

"Some of you may remember him," she says.

"Great, hopefully it's not Kaito, he got really bitchy before he left," I whisper.

"Enter, Len Kagamine," says Ms. Megpoid.

My mouth drops open as I see the door swing open to reveal that familiar collection of blonde hair. He walks in, in a black shirt and ripped jeans. His eyes are the same cerulean blue. Suddenly those eyes connect with mine.

"Rin,..." whispers Len.

"Damn it, why now," I whisper.

**A/N: First chapter complete! I will update all my crap in the next few days! Bye friends!**


	2. Love and Hate

**A/N: I'm back to update Personally, I didn't know where this was going to go but I liked it. Anyway enjoy as always!**

**Disclaimer: Hell no. No tormenting me.**

**~Rin's POV~**

* * *

"Why now," I whisper. I lay my head down on my desk, breaking the eye contact with Len. Then Ms. Megpoid says something that totally ruins my day.

"Len, take your seat next to Rin Kagami over there," says Ms. Megpoid, pointing at the seat next to me.

"Ye..yes," stutters Len and he walks over at sits down next to me. I don't even bother to look at him because I can feel his gaze on me. Damn it. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

**~Len's POV~**

I took my seat next to Rin, who had her face down on her desk. I can tell she's trying to avoid looking at me. That hurts. Is she mad at me or something? I wonder why? We broke up like 4 years ago. Hmm… oh well. I want to talk to her.

"Psst… Rin," I whisper. She flips me off. Classy. Let's try again.

"Rinnnn," I whisper, tapping her shoulder. She kicks me in the shin. Again, very classy. One last try,

"Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnn," I whisper. Suddenly her head shoots up and her eyes turn their fiery gaze on mine.

"Shut the hell up, Len. I'm not going to talk or look at you again after this. If you get us in trouble, I swear to god, I'm going to kill you," she growls. Then she whips her head back to the board to take notes. I sat there through the whole period silent. In fact I sat through the whole day silent. She was really mad at me. Oh…

* * *

**Monday Afternoon**

**3:45 PM**

~Rin's POV~

Today was horrible! Len was back! Like why? Oh well, I wasn't going to let that little cheating, banana loving, shota ruin my day. I exited the school with Miku, Leon and Mikuo right behind me.

"Yo, Rin, slow down," gasps Leon. I turn and see them struggling to keep up.

"Sorry guys, I'm just upset that Len's back," I say. Mikuo smiles and leans forward, pressing his lips against mine. After a few seconds, he pulls away.

"Just remember, you're mine now," he says, softly.

"I know, I love you," I say, smiling.

"I love you to," says Mikuo.

"Since when did you two start dating," asks an all too familiar voice.

I whip around to see that stupid shota, Len, standing there.

"It's none of your business," I shout. He looks downcast now. Like really?

"Why are you so mad at me," he asks. Really? He doesn't even remember what he did? Is he really that stupid? I can feel the hot sting of tears welling in my eyes and I let loose the feelings that I've been holding in for the past four years.

"Because… you cheated on me, you ran off with that other girl the moment you moved. You didn't even tell… me… that we broke up. I loved you Len. I thought about you every day… why… did… you… abandon me…," I cry.

"I…I..," starts Len, before Miku steps forward.

"You've said enough Len. Now leave," she growls. Len nods and runs the opposite direction towards his house.

I just feel like I got punched in the gut. It hurt me so much to say that, and it even hurt worse seeing him. I hug Mikuo and Miku and run towards my house, not even looking back once as they call my name.

* * *

**~Miku's POV~**

"Rin, come back," I shout, but she's already long gone.

"Just give her a little time, we will talk to her at date night," says Leon.

"Alright, pick us up at 7," I ask.

"Of course," says Leon, kissing me, then hopping in his car and driving off.

"Are you ready," I ask, turning to Mikuo.

"Yup, let's go sis," he says, taking my arm and leading me to our car.

* * *

**Monday Evening**

**5 PM**

**~Len's POV~**

I had just gotten home… pondering what Rin had told me.

_"Because…. you cheated on me… you ran off with that girl and didn't even break up with me. I loved you…. I thought about you every day," _

Man, I really messed up… I have to get Rin back at all costs. I will.. somehow… but never mind that right now. I grab a banana and rush to my room to plan this out.

* * *

**~Rin's POV~ Monday Evening**

**7 PM**

We were in Leon's car, on the way to the Sushi Bar downtown. I was happy I could be out doing this but my mind was still on Len. Why hadn't he come back for me? Why did he do it in the first place? I don't know why I care anymore, I just do. Suddenly, I feel a hand grasp my shoulder.

"Rin, are you okay," asks Miku. I smile.

"Yeah, of course, I'm just a little tired," I say. She nods. She knows I'm lying, but she doesn't want to worry Mikuo or Leon.

"Well, this night will surely keep you awake," she jokes. I giggle.

We finally arrive to the Sushi bar. We walk in and the hostess takes us to our booth.

"This is nice," I say, looking around.

"Sure is, and it's cheap to," says Leon.

"Yup," says Miku. Why does she care? She's freaking rich! Anyway, yah, she's rich. Jealous? I am.

We wait for a few minutes until our waiter comes. As soon as he walks to our table, I hear Miku gasp, Mikuo growl and Leon go "Oooooh" I turn and look for myself and it's him.

That's right, him.

If you guessed Len, then you're correct.

"Oh great," I say, not hiding the sarcasm from my voice. He ignores me.

"What can I get you guys to drink," he asks.

"Fizzy Leek juice," says Miku and Mikuo.

"I'll just have water," says Leon. They all turn to look at me. I stay silent.

"I'm guessing the Orange cream soda," asks Len. How does he remember that?

"Yah, right," I say, bewildered.

He writes down our drinks and runs back to what I'm assuming is the kitchen.

"We just HAD to get him as our waiter," I say.

"Rin, calm down," says Miku.

"Yah, we're all here together," says Leon.

I sigh. They're right, I was letting my anger at Len get in the way of our good time.

"Thanks guys, let's make this a great night.

* * *

**Monday Night**

**11 PM**

**~Len's POV~**

Rin and her friends had just finished up and paid the bill. They got up to leave, when I ran towards them, and pulled Rin aside. Luckily, the others didn't notice.

"What," she asks, not hiding the venom in here voice.

"Can we please talk," I ask.

"No," she shouts.

"But…please," I ask.

"No, now let me go," she commands. I don't loosen my grip.

"Please," I say.

"Fine, be at my house after school tomorrow," she says, freeing her wrist and running out the door.

YES! The trap was set!

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was good! Sorry it wasn't as humorous as the last one. I promise the next one will be funny! Enjoy! Review, favorite, follow and repeat XD**

**"**


	3. A Melancholic Talk

**A/N: I'm back again for another update. School starts in 9 days D: Why? But, I'll try to update ALL my stories as much as possible until then. Once school starts, I'll only be able to update weekends. Anyway, enjoy this 3****rd**** chapter of "The Fight For Love" **

**Disclaimer: Screw you…. T_T**

* * *

**Tuesday Morning**

**10 AM **

**~Rin's POV~**

I cannot believe that I agreed to talk to Len, and to make it worse, it was going to be at his house. IN PERSON! Why? Ugh… damn that shota… Part of me was super furious at both myself for agreeing and at him for demanding that I do so. The other part of me was scared. What happens if I fall for him again? What happens if I get strung along again and he ends up hurting me in the end? Could I even have a friendship with him? Probably not, after all, he is the last person I want as my friend. Anyway, Len drama aside, Tuesday had started off really… bad. Like so bad you wouldn't even believe! Leon kissed me! And in front of his girlfriend of all people. Was I happy about it? No. Was Miku pissed at him? Yes! Anyway, allow me to tell you how it went down.

_***Flashback***_

**Tuesday Morning**

**7 AM  
~Rin's POV~**

_I hear a pounding knock on my door. What annoying person has the right mind to knock on MY door at 7 AM. I was having a wonderful dream where the godly Orange Lord had blessed me with baskets and baskets of oranges. Then that stupid idiot had to knock and ruin my good dream. May the Orange Lord place a curse upon him and his children and his children's children. Hehe… I'm evil. I swing the door open in such a rush, that it whacks me in the face and knocks me over. DAMN YOU DOOR! Once I get up, I see Leon, the player, and somewhat of a friend standing at my doorstep._

"Leon, you're early," I said. He smiles small and blushes.

"I'm here just on time actually," he said, smirking at me with that lustful grin. Gross.

"_For what," I shouted. He smiles and grabs my chin in his hand. GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! _

"_To make you mine," he said and he starts to pull my face towards his._

"What the hell Leon, you're with Mi-," I started, but his lips were on mine. AHH! I was getting the germs of the tens of millions of girls he's kissed and played! WHY? I soon find myself slapping his face, but he still won't break the kiss. Suddenly, I hear a screech of pure terror and anger.

"LEON! RIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING," screamed Miku. Leon FINALLY breaks the kiss and stares at her in a bored expression.

"Rin is with me now, not you," he said, blandly.

"_I never agreed to that,"_

"Yes you did, or else you wouldn't of kissed me,"

"_YOU GRABBED ME,"_

"What exactly happened Rin," asked Miku.

"Well, I was having an AMAZING dream about blessings from the all great Orange Lord, that is, until this idiot shows up. He then grabs my face and kisses me," I said, crossing my arms and turning away in embarrassment.

_All I hear is Leon's cry for mercy and a crunch, followed by a whimper. I turn around to see Leon, rolling on the groud, grabbing his parts in pain. I see Miku holding a huge, metallic leek. Ouch! She hit him with that, and THERE of all places. _

_"Come on, Rin," Miku shouted. I run inside, get dressed and follow her to school.  
_

**_*End of Flashback* _**

See I told you, crazy right? Anyway, Leon is in the hospital for some internal damage. Poor guy, but he deserved it. Anyway, it is now 3 PM. How the hell did that happen? Anyway, I was now exiting the school and headed to Len's house. Whoop….

* * *

**Tuesday Afternoon **

**3:30 PM**

**~Len's POV~**

Rin was going to be here soon and I didn't have anything ready. I had decided to call her and tell her to come here instead, she grudgingly agreed. Seriously? I can't even make my house presentable for the girl that I will make mine again. Anyway, Rin LOVES oranges so I bought her a big basket of oranges. Very generous of me right? Oh shut up, you would've never of thought of it! I (eventually) get to cleaning and before I know it, I hear a knock on the door. I open it to reveal Rin, who looks VERY annoyed. Oh great….

"Hey," I say. She frowns.

"Hi," she replies. She walks inside and plops herself on my couch. I stand there in silence until she turns and glares at me.

"Are we going to talk or not," she demands. I nod and run into the kitchen to grab the basket of oranges. I run over to the couch and hand her the basket. She stares at it like I gave her a bomb, then as if coming to her sense, dives her hand in and grabs an orange.

"Oh thank the great Orange Lord," she says and she starts to peel the orange. I smile. She's adorable. Not that I could tell her that though.

"Anyway, what did you want Len," she asks, after finally eating the orange.

"I wanted to talk about what happened four years ago," I start. She then turns her glare on me.

"Three years, Len, and there's nothing to talk about. You cheated on and ditched me. That's all there is to it," she says. Her words literally punched me in the stomach. Why… is that all she thought of me now? A lying pest? This is going to take some work.

"Rin… I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I wanted to ask you but I knew you wouldn't because you had your friends and family here… I loved you then and I love you now," I cry. Her glare of pure hatred dies down into a gaze of surprise and confusion.

"I appreciate you worrying about my feelings then but it still doesn't change the fact that you didn't even ask AND you just packed up and left without saying ANYTHING. Not even a goodbye," she cries. I really did hurt her…

"I cried every day for the next 7 months. I thought about you every second, dreamed about you every night and constantly wondered why you just left me Len. You don't do that to someone you love… never…," she shouts, the tears starting to fall from her eyes. I take her hand in mine and pull her into my embrace.

"I love you, Rin," I cry. She pulls back and stares into my eyes. Then she averts her gaze.

"I….I…have to go," she stammers and runs out the door.

I simply stare at the door, my heart pounding, the tears rolling down my face, drenching the floor in the sorrow that I've held in for the past three years.

* * *

**A/N: So yes! Chapter 3 is complete! Finally lol! At least I exceeded my 1000 word minimum I put on my chapters.**


	4. Response to Reviews

**A/N: THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! This is simply a response to all the reviews **

**First off: If you have a problem, and it drives you crazy, PM me so I can respond faster. Thanks.**

Now on to the reviews:

**Moonlight Queen: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! Stay tuned!**

**Yoyo: I love your enthusiasm but your reviews are a bit confusing… would you mind um… I don't want to be rude but fixing them so I can understand them?**

**Guest: The reason I deleted your review is because I won't tolerate accusatory comments such as those when you don't know half of what you're talking about. Yes, WonderRin has used "Orange Lord" in her stories, and so have many other authors. She and I are not the first, and for another fact, I am friends with WonderRin, she has read this story and if she has a problem with it, she would've told me. Rin Kagamine loves oranges. I've seen "Orange Lord", "Orange God", "Orange King," and so much more.**


End file.
